


Mr Stark's Arse

by articcat621



Series: Marvelous Tales of Magic [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Gossip, Implied Sexual Content, Romance, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione can't stand to listen to Lavender prattle on about Mr Stark's arse.





	Mr Stark's Arse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Workplace!AU - office gossip prompt for the Melting Pot on FB. Not beta'd, so please ignore any lingering mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: Marvel and JKR own their respective material. The only thing I own is the plot. Not making any money here either.

**Mr Stark's Arse**

"Have you seen Mr Stark today?!" Lavender gushed, glancing across the hall to Hermione. "What I wouldn’t give to get my hands on that arse of his."

"Lavender!" Hermione hissed. How she and Lavender both ended up employed by Stark Industries was something that she would never be able to comprehend. Every day, Lavender found a new way to embarrass her – mainly through the office gossip. 

"Come on, Hermione, I've seen you looking at his arse," Lavender said, arching a brow. "Not that I blame you."

"That's highly inappropriate, Lavender," Hermione hissed, returning her attention to her computer.

"What? You know it's true." Lavender huffed as she glanced at the stack of paperwork on her own desk. "You know, I heard from Cindy downstairs that he used to date his last assistant before she left the company. Cindy told me that Mr Stark is quite good at oral sex – or so Cindy claims," Lavender babbled on. "Not that I believe her that anything happened between the two of them, but you never know…" 

Hermione's cheeks burned in embarrassment. She opened her mouth to tell Lavender once more to shut it but froze when the office door between them opened.

Tony stepped out, glancing back and forth between them. He raised a brow at Hermione. "Miss Granger, if you please." He disappeared back into his office.

Hermione stood, smoothing the lines of her pencil skirt. "Get back to work, Lavender," she hissed as she passed her co-workers desk. Lavender huffed but did what she was told. 

Hermione stepped into the office, closing the door behind her. She turned to face Tony, a small squeak of surprise escaping her lips as he surprised her with a passionate kiss. 

Tony pulled away, a roguish grin on his face. "Do that thing with your wand," he purred.

Slipping her wand into her hand, she cast a Silencing Charm on the room, along with locking the door. She moved from Tony's embrace and headed towards his desk, perching herself on the edge of it. "You know, Lavender gave me quite an interesting bit of gossip today." She crossed her arms and looked at her lover.

"Oh? And what's that?" The look on Tony's face showed that he was clearly amused with Hermione's frustration.

"That Cindy downstairs claims you're quite good at oral sex." Hermione arched a brow. "She wouldn’t have reason to validate that claim, would she?"

Tony looked smug. "No, I can't say that Cindy and I ever had anything, but I am pleased to hear my reputation precedes me."

"You're terrible," she huffed. "I don’t like that gossip."

"Well, it's not exactly gossip…" Tony trailed off. He moved towards her, placing his hands on the tops of her knees. "I am quite good at oral sex, as you know."

Hermione flushed. "You may have to remind me."

"It would be my pleasure," Tony said, dropping to his knees before her. His hands slid up her legs, and he slowly pulled down her stockings. His lips kissed their way from her calves to her centre – slowly and teasingly.

* * *

If Lavender noticed that she was flushed when she exited Tony's office twenty minutes later, she didn’t say anything. And for that, Hermione was grateful.

It was only a matter of time before people found out that the gossip between her and Tony was actually true, but until then, she'd enjoy the secrecy.


End file.
